


[podfic] Double or Nothing

by heardtheowl, lazy_daze



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written <i>For the prompt 'Sam/Jared, toppy!Sam, bareback'. (This is either an AU where Jared doesn't play Sam or a funky timeline thing where it's somehow before he does, etc.)</i> or THE ONE WHERE SAM F*CKS JARED AGAINST AN ALLEY WALL & IT'S REALLY HOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Double or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double or Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23761) by Lazy_daze. 



Cover Art by me.

| 

## Length: 00:21:27

## Streaming Audio:

## Downloads:

#### (right click>save as)

  * [MP3](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Double_or_Nothing.mp3) | **Size:** 29 MB
  * [Podbook](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Double%20or%20Nothing.m4b) | **Size:** 13 MB



##   
  
---|---


End file.
